Frozen Over
by Joyful Ink
Summary: Skulker has obtained a new weapon and without thinking uses it to cause a giant asteroid to come hurtling towards Amity Park and because of the weapon Danny is stuck. Yet, even incapacitated Danny is still able to save the town by instinctively freezing everything. Now, however, the town and his friends are encased in ice.
1. Chapter 1: An Intro

[A/N] I'm no expert writer, but only one way to get better right?

* * *

"Will this tool aid me acquire the ghost child?" Skulker said, holding a small twenty-sided object in his hands, spinning it in the moonlight.

"My tools fail not, Skulker. Even the least of my mistakes surpass the greatest triumphs of man. Your faith is well put in me," spoke the short figure standing across from the menacing hunter. The shadows of the alley blended well with figure's cloak, fading in and out of sight.

"Here, your prize," Skulker tossed a tiny bag across over. "And for your sake, do pray that your little toy is not found lacking."

"Provided that you use it only when the boy is around, there will be no need to worry."

"Are you saying that I, the great Skulker, worry?" He stormed over to the figure and grabbed the scruff their neck hoisting them up into the air.

"No great hunter, such thoughts are blasphemous. I merely meant that I had no need to worry."

"Alright then, be more careful next time." He dropped the figure, and said, "Perhaps, we could conduct business again," he started his jetpack, "farewell."

* * *

Danny woke up after the seventh alarm blared, mostly because Tucker rigged it to shock Danny if he dared to sleep for the eighth alarm. Every morning Danny wondered why he hadn't already blasted the darn thing along with its tyrannical creator. However, the longevity of the clock -and its maker- was probably due to Danny having only fifteen minutes until he would be late for school, and blasting anything –or anyone- would eat up at least eight of those minutes leaving him with barely enough time to get to school.

"Danny dear, breakfast is ready!" Ms. Fenton yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

Considering that Danny no longer dared sleep to the eighth alarm, it has become common knowledge that after the seventh alarm, Danny would be awake.

"It may be ready, but hopefully it will be edible." Danny mused softly, musing over yesterday's glowing green chicken and blue mashed potatoes.

"Danny dear, are you coming?" Ms. Fenton yelled again.

"Coming!"

Danny rushed down the stairs after grabbing his backpack and throwing on some clean clothes to see his mother flipping a normal looking pancake. Danny sighed in relief and said "Mom, pancakes look decent this morning."

"I know dear; Jazz recommended that I put no ectoplasm in the batter this time," Ms. Fenton replied, setting a plate of pancakes on the table, Danny made a mental note to thank his sister later. "Now Danny, you have three minutes to eat before your Father takes you to school."

"I'll eat quickly," Danny gulped remembering past drives with his father. "I'll run to school."

"Danny, school starts in eight minutes; you won't have enough time." That was it for arguments as Mr. Fenton rushed in, gave a kiss to Ms. Fenton, grabbed Danny –backpack, pancakes and all- and hurried out the door. "No time for sitting Danny, we should hurry. Bye Maddie." He quickly yelled as he almost flew out the door into the R.V.

"Come on Danny-boy, I've added a few upgrades. We'll get you to school in no time," Mr. Fenton said starting the engine.

"Great," said Danny turning a new shade of ghostly green at the prospects of an even wilder ride.

"Mr. Fenton, how pleasant of you join us on time for a change," Mr. Lancer remarked as Danny stumbled in. "Did you set your alarm to wake you up earlier?"

"No, my dad drove me," he replied, sitting down next to his friends.

"I see," nodded Mr. Lancer as the bell rang. He stood up from his desk, and began to pull out a few books from his table while also speaking, "Class, we will begin our reading and study of Macbeth soon, and before we begin I want each of you to consider some. Consider the idea of a prophecy, if one were to hear one about them and then act to make it come true, would the prophecy have come true if they had not heard it themselves. Or more briefly put, is it the fact that someone hears a prediction of their future that causes it to come true?" The class responded with blank looks; Mr. Lancer just shook his head and continue, "It will all become clear soon, and Mr. Fenton the play is not a pillow."

"I know," Danny said jerking his head up.

"Excellent then Act 1, Scene 1."

* * *

At around the same time Skulker was landing on the ruins of a great temple in the ghost zone.

"Great Seer, will I prevail against the ghost-child this hour?" Skulker asked to the fallen pillars. After several moments of silence, he repeated the question. Yet on the second beckoning, someone, a woman, appeared amongst the scattered stone.

"Why have you come here hunter? Surely with your new tool victory would be assured?" She asked soft as the wind.

"I know, but I want full assurance."

"And if I were to say 'no', would you advance?" Skulker did not reply. He only continues to gaze into the bright orange eyes of the seer. She sighed and continued, "A loss awaits the child."

"And what about Clockwork, will he stop him?"

"Time will not prevent the child's loss."

"That is all I needed to hear, thank-you seer." With that Skulker flew away, smiling and headed for Danny.

"A loss awaits more than the child."

* * *

After several more hours of teachers' droning, Danny and his friends finally were able to head home though Sam needed to slap the dozing Danny a few times before he too realized that it was time to go. They trudged on until Danny almost collapsed.

"Danny, what's wrong, you were fine earlier, now you just seem so dazed?" Sam asked her weary-eyed friend. Even Tucker showed some minor concern.

"Sam's right Danny, you look terrible," Tucker said.

"I don't know, just after I arrived, I began feeling just tired," Danny mumbled.

"Come-on, let's just get you to bed. You might be catching the flu," Sam offered her hand and began dragging the fatigued boy.

"Awww, how sweet," Skulker said, appearing right in front of them. "Ghost child I have come for your pelt, it will look well with the rest of my collection."

"Fat chance. What's different this time? I'm still going to beat you and send you back to the ghost zone," Danny declared.

"This time I have a new weapon and fate with me."

Danny, though tired, took off and began to fight against his metal foe. Blows were exchanged with Danny receiving a myriad more. Nevertheless, Danny still clashed on. Skulker also continued to brawl, he fired several blasts in reply thinking to distance himself from his adversary. Danny deflected several before retreating to a safer distance and declaring. Skulker seeing the distance declared "Let us see how well you do against this."

Skulker took out his new weapon, the little twenty-sided object, and threw towards Danny who was floating near his friends. It landed harmlessly beside them.

"Whoa! I am so frightened," said Sam.

"It's terrifying!" Exclaimed Tucker.

"I hope you didn't pay much for it Skulker, it seems to be a flop," mocked Danny.

"Oh," Skulker cried "it is far from finished." The object suddenly expanded, ensnaring the three teens in sticky green goo. "If memory serves, that goo is indestructible and ghosts become unable to use intangibility while caught; you are effectively stuck."

"I can still beat you, even with both of my legs stuck to the ground."

"That thought came to mind, but you see this weapon is two-fold. Look up."

The three friends turned their heads to the sky, a green and orange glow replaced the blue of the sky. An asteroid, a large one, was now hurtling towards Amity Park; its target was the three trapped teens.

"There is nothing you can do Danny. The asteroid will hit; there is no hope for you."

"Skulker, you realize that the asteroid will destroy Danny, thus preventing you from getting his pelt? Also, the asteroid will destroy all of Amity Park, including you," remarked Tucker, wiping the beading sweat off his brow.

"The weapons merchant didn't mention that part. Guess, I should start flying away. Good luck ghost-child." Skulker sped away.

"Danny, what do we do? What do we do?" Tucker panicked.

"Danny?" Sam called.

"I'm sorry what guys? I'm just so cold," Danny shivered excessively.

"Is this like before?" Inquired Sam.

"No worse."

"Quit worrying guys, we're about to die," joked Tucker.

"This is not the time for jokes Tucker,' Sam yelled, waving her arms at Tucker.

"Fine," the green glow was hanging ever closer. "Guys, if we become ghosts, let's stay friends." But the green fully came, blue instead covered everything. Amity Park became a block of ice, and the meteor never hit.


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Awakenings

[A/N] Chapter 2 hopefully flows better. I fired the old narrator, so to speak, and hired a _more_ omniscient one.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the ghost zone, in the foreboding tower of Clockwork a certain headache-causing group of ghost were doing what they do best: annoying Clockwork.

"Clockwork! Explain yourself. Your charge has encased the entirety of Amity Park in thick ice. We knew it would have been better to slay that child earlier on," one of the large one-eyed creatures, an observant, was staring down the master of time. "Look what he has done, you know this ice cannot be removed by normal means."

"I am well aware of what has occurred, and I assure you that I have reviewed all other futures and have found this one the most favourable," Clockwork replied, stifling a yawn.

"Most favourable? You are the master of time, not a penguin. How is this glacier 'most favourable'?!" Although clearly not gaining any ground in the argument, the Observant obstinately continued to shout at the calm Clockwork.

"Observants, if you perhaps did your job more thoroughly you would know too. Now leave me, I have matters to attend to," said Clockwork as he turned and stared into some distant space. The observants only turned, grumbled and left.

As soon as they departed Clockwork twirled his staff and opened a view way to where Danny was, and then whispered to himself "Everything is the way it's supposed to be."

* * *

Danny awoke when a bird landed on his face and began to peck him. "Ow!" Danny muttered, swatting the bird away, _what happened?_ he thought. He began to look around, trying to figure out why he was on a glacier that stretched in all directions. _How did I get here? He_ pondered on that question for a moment and remembered being stuck in some weapon Skulker found. _Skulker_, that name stirred some memories: his legs stuck, being unable to use his powers and a giant meteor flying towards the city. Then his memories took a darker turn, he froze, quite literally, everything froze. His ice powers reacted to the threat and covered the city in a layer of ice protecting the city from the impact of the space rock.

Danny turned still thinking about what happened and saw the rock, lodged in the glacier that was once his city. He gasped at his revelation; _I froze the city, how?_ Danny wondered.

Danny, for a moment, starting to freak out, sobbing uncontrollable, but stopped. He remembered one other thing, a memory further back: due to an accident earlier, he discovered that the objects he froze were perfectly fine upon defrosting.

He thought back…

"_Wow Danny, when you have a cold, you have a cold," Tucker observed feeling Danny's forehead._

"_Ya I know. You guys should've seen my last sneeze, I shot icicles," Danny said, punctuating each few words with a sniffle or two. "I even froze a helpless squirrel that was perched on my window sill," he saw the look of worry on his friends' faces and continued "he was fine, don't worry. I defrosted him quickly and he through a nut at me."_

"So, if everyone is frozen and safe… I just need to thaw them out," Danny worked out, smiling at his genius. He found a nice place to begin and started firing ghost rays at the ice. The ice, however, had other plans; it refused to melt choosing instead to remain stubbornly frozen.

"Stupid ice, why won't you melt?!" Danny shouted, stressing each word with a beam of ecto-energy. Despite the constant barrage of ecto-beams, the ice stood firm.

"Something wrong little badger?" A wry voice sounded from above the rock, Danny in the midst of his ceaseless storm of blasts turned up.

"Plasmius, are we back from outside business so soon? Don't just stand there help me melt destroy the ice. The town is stuck," yelled Danny.

"Skulker came and took me from my business; he mentioned something about destroying _my_ city with a new weapon. But when I arrived, I came to this" Vlad gestured to the surrounding glacier, "a glacier, honestly Danny?"

"I was stressed; I don't want to talk about it. Just know that everyone is safe, we just need to melt the ice. Help me!" Danny continued his firing.

"Danny, believe me when I say I have tried to liberate our town from the ice. It would seem that this ice will not melt by normal means, though I wouldn't know my powers are not based on ice."

"That's it! I'll ask Frostbite, he will know how to free everyone. Thanks Vlad, you've rebuilt your mansion right," Vlad nodded, "awesome! Can I use the portal?" Danny flew away, excited by the prospects of seeing Frostbite again and freeing his town.

"Go on Daniel, it's so difficult to work when the town is frozen. Now I must have a word with that buffoon, Skulker.


End file.
